


The Goddess and the Southern Belle

by Azarea



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarea/pseuds/Azarea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from the points of view of Rouge and Storm, and how they find their way to one another. Once together will their relationship blossom or fall to waste side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goddess of the Sky

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I wasn’t supposed to feel like this. At least not towards another gal. Guys were supposed to like gals and vice versa. But every time I even see her my heart flutters, my chest gets tight, it’s like when I’m close to Gambit, or was what it was like. There was nothing really there between us. Heh what good is a relationship when you can’t even touch the person you have feelings for? I could touch him. But the touch I craved was so far out of my reach. If I touched him, might be more going on than me just absorbing his powers. I’ll give the street rat this much, he never seemed to worry about that aspect of my powers. None the less despite that we never did last long. Somehow my affections turned to someone else completely unexpected.

Heh even I don’t know how I came to start having a crush on her. She was my team mate for Christ sake. A lot of times my leader when Cyclops was out of commission or couldn’t lead. Or when he would be off on vacation with his wife. I was happy for the two of them but I couldn’t help be a little jealous as well. Back to the matter at hand. I suppose the crush just developed over time. After all spending a lot of time with the same people day in and day out you would come to love them right? I mean in a family sort of way. That’s what she was. She was family. She was the thing that kept us all together, got in the middle of fights to calm everyone’s heels. Always approached things in a cool logical manner. Made sure things were done in a way that wouldn’t sacrifice countless lives. She gave so much to us she never really had time for herself. 

Seeing her in the air in the savage land letting her powers rage perhaps for the first time since she became a mutant. Scary as it looked it was nice to see her so free. To not give a care about anything. I had to be the one to stop her though. Once we had gotten her into the X-jet during our little conversation we had before she fell asleep on the ride back she had said she had felt free. Guess it’s true what they say, never know a person until you walk a mile in their shoes. Mind you I never walked in her shoes, don’t think I want to. Storm had a hell enough life as it was. Here I am complaining and carrying on about not being able to touch anyone. She can’t even feel but so much less the weather reacts negatively to her raging emotions. I remember sitting beside her while Hank did the doctor thing making sure her vitals were stable and all. 

A week after the incident in the Savage land she was back to her normal self. Guess that’s when the feelings starting coming around. I’ve managed to hide it since then. Burying my feelings and keeping my eyes on my duty of being an X-men. But Lord in Heaven how I wish I could touch her, even if it’s just for a few seconds. Laying outside like this watching her fly around the mansion enjoying what little downtime we had before Magneto and his goons decided to level the city. Shit it was just plain awful watching her sometimes. Because gals weren’t supposed to like other gals. Guys weren’t supposed to like other guys. That’s how it went. Besides Storm was a team member, and I had to much respect for her to make her mine. Oh how I wanted to fall in love with her though. I didn’t want to come between her and Logan though. Much as he was gone searching for his past those two were perfect for one another. She quelled the raging monster inside him, and he showed her a new way of looking at the world. They were cute together, they were perfect. Not in the Jean and Scott kind of way. But in a beauty and the Beast kind of way. Yep might as well forget getting her because that Goddess in the sky is something this Southern Bell will never have.


	2. Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Storm takes her flight through the skies she thinks on her learning experiences she's had in the states and why even though its wrong to like another of the same gender, why its so right back home in Africa, and how weird American customs are.

I’ve learned a lot of things since coming here to America. Many words, many customs. Many right and wrong things, though it seemed thievery was a universally bad thing, I did it as a child and into my teen and sometimes in my adult years because that was the life I lived. It was all I knew. What was an orphan in Africa to do? Die? I learned the concept of family, the concept of clothes, among other things from my family here at the mansion. Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters. 

I learned to fight alongside others like me. Other mutants, each with their own individual powers and skill sets. Cyclops with his laser vision, Jean her telepathy, Logan and his steel bone structure and amazing healing factor to name a few. I learned to take command, to be the one to lead in Cyclops’s place, and finally I learned to love. Many, many times over, perhaps the most difficult thing I’ve had to learn in my life was that of heartbreak. The thing that came when a loving relationship ended. Goddess did it hurt, Logan and I had been on and off on our own relationship if that was ever the proper thing to call it.

Then again, I should have seen that wouldn’t really go much of anywhere, and we would be nothing more than friends, that worked on the same team. I guess not everyone could have a happy relationship like Jean and Scott did. It was alright though. The goddess just didn’t see it in her favor to keep Logan and I together. However there was someone else I did have the smallest of feelings for. 

But, in this country such a thing was considered wrong, what’s the word they used? Taboo. Yes taboo. I don’t understand why it is so wrong through. Growing up in Africa and in the village I did, it wasn’t wrong to fall in love with someone of the same gender. If you were meant to be life partners it was decided by the Goddess that, that person was to be your forever partner when that time came. So why was it so wrong here?

Why must American customs be so odd?

I saw her laying there in the grass. Lost in her own thoughts. Though she was like a little sister to me, she was starting to become much more. Rouge, the few of us that had a fairly decent handle on her powers. She was so much stronger than I was carrying a burden like that. Not being able to physically touch a person. Sure we all had our problems with our powers, but I honestly believe Rouge had it the worst. Touch for a short moment you get their memories, knock them out temporarily. If they’re mutant she gains their powers for a short amount of time. Extended periods of touch will put them in a coma. That’s how she got the powers she has now. Her power of flight, her enhanced strength, taken from someone when she was younger and under Mystique’s control. 

How terrible that life must have been. She was safe here now though, she could touch us as long as she wore her gloves. How I longed to touch her though. She had been working with the Professor lately about her powers, testing them seeing how long it would take to absorb a person’s memories or powers, how long it would take to knock them out and for how long. It was all key to her understanding herself and her powers. She looked so lonely down there by herself. Suppose I could join her. As I made my decent I heard Jean’s familiar voice call to me and looked over frowning lightly. Oh well, looks like my talking with Rouge would have to wait. Turning I made my way over to Jean and landed in front of her and walked off with her to help her with whatever she needed me for all the while thoughts of making Rouge my forever partner going through my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men nor any of the characters used in this fic. The only thing I own is the idea for the fic and any original characters I create.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has given me kudos and compliments and left reviews on this story. It makes me want to update more but school and life situations are kind of keeping me from it. So thank you immensely for your patience and hope you guys enjoy this drabble.


	3. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo and Rouge have both been dying to ask the other the question that's been on their minds for weeks. Does one like the other? Rouge gets up the courage to ask Ororo on a date, will the two confess their love for one another?

"Ey Jean." Rouge called as she walked into the kitchen to make herself breakfast before her morning work out. 

Thankfully there was no one else in the room but the two women so Rouge could figure out a way to do what she had planned. For going on a few weeks now, ever since watching her on her morning flights through the sky, Rouge had been thinking of ways to tell Ororo about how she felt, nothing seemed right, or when she did want to tell her the words wouldn't come and she would pawn it off as something that didn't matter, talking herself through it, talking to a mirror, none of it seemed to work once she laid eyes on the beauty that was the weather witch, her best friend, and if she could get the damn words out, her soon to be girlfriend. Even though she knew she wasn't supposed to feel like this, damn it all, it was killing her otherwise. She couldn't get the white haired beauty out of her head. 

"What's up?" Jean asked and noticed the woman looking about as if she was looking for something. "Something the matter?" She asked. 

"Nah, I was looking for Storm, normally she's up and about by now, I haven't seen her flying around the mansion today." 

Jean frowned a bit. "She had a really bad nightmare last night, memories came back to haunt her, she's been with the professor since before sunrise. I was making them something to eat." She replied a frown on her face, her green eyes darkened with sadness. 

Rouge frowned some. Nightmares huh? So not even Ororo was safe from her own past. There wasn't a person alive on their team that didn't know at least something about their team member’s past. Ororo had been orphaned as a child, a freak accident that resulted in a plane crashing through their home. She had lost not only her mother, but her father as well, and as such had to turned to thieving as a way to support herself. Growing up under the Shadow King was something she wished she could take away or even banish from the woman's mind. Especially after that run in with the entity in Africa when they went to go see her son. God son in all honesty but Ororo saw the speedster boy as nothing more than her own flesh and blood. Having him in her head for that short period of time was just horrid. She couldn't even begin to imagine being in his grip for so long, and being she was the best at what she did at a then young age well she became his go to. Sad the nightmares still haunted her though. 

"Storm doesn't normally eat if her past came back to haunt her does she? I know she's gone a few days before without food if the memories get bad enough." Rouge frowned. 

Jean gave a light smirk. "Oh she'll eat, if I'm making it she'll eat, she knows I won't let her pass out from hunger, although she never really does but still." She mused.  
Rouge smiled. "You know a lot about her, then again you should, you two are practically like sisters, while I'm thinking about it, what else she like?"  
Jean raised a curious eyebrow. 

"Don't look at me like that." Rouge frowned fearing Jean was starting to see through her plan.  
Her plan was to ask Jean, to see what things Ororo liked or hated, and ask her out on a date of sorts. Have a little night on the town just the two of them. The fighting had been minimal over the weeks, but in place of the fighting, they had to fight another battle, that of politics, and like everyone in the good ol US of A that was a tiring experience in of itself, and Ororo had been smack in the middle of it along with the professor and Hank while she and a few others would sit with the others in the rows listening to debates, people's reasoning and other things that went into the clusterfuck that was politics. They all needed some mental downtime Ororo and Xavier seemed like they needed it the most being right there in it. 

She had to give Ororo that much, she never took her for much of a political woman. But seeing her up there contributing to talks just further made her feelings for the woman grow. Probably why her past came back to haunt her, all the stress she's been under. Right now though she had to get Jean from asking anymore about her sudden curiousness in Storm.

Jean looked away getting a few plates down putting Ororo's and the professor's breakfast on the plates. "Why don't you ask her?" Jean began. 

"Ah." She said in a warning tone putting her hand on her hip. "Don't be playing that card sugar, you know how busy it's been lately with all the political stuff going on. Besides ya know I don't like to pry into people's business, less it's holiday time, and even then I only need to know what they want santa to bring em." Yes even at her age, the southern belle still believed in Santa Claus even though she had long since known he wasn't real. 

"Hmm hmm alright, what are you looking for exactly?" Jean asked a coy smile on her face. 

"Ah know she isn't really much for clubs or bars, Ah wanna take her to a country club for some down time, not to get her drunk or anything, but just to calm her nerves. Ya know how much she has to put a damper on her emotions, so it's hard to tell when she's even upset about something now. Not sure how she's gonna take to country music though." She shrugged.  
Jean nodded in understanding. The rain last night had been a small testament to how she had been feeling. "Mmm, she's been missing the music from Africa ever since you guys came back from dealing with the Shadow King, I know its nothing tribal or even close to it, so I let her listen to a few old Jazz records the professor had in the study. She seemed to like it. Said it was good for the soul, like the music back home was. There's a Jazz and Country club that opened up down town prices aren't to bad either, she might like that." She smiled picking up the two plates and turned around to take them upstairs and to her surprise Storm and the professor strolled through the door.

"Morning." Ororo smiled lightly, though still tired she looked as beautiful as ever in Rouge's eyes. 

"You alright?" Rouge asked worried. 

Ororo nodded lightly. Deep down she wasn't, she was still a little shaken from the nightmares, and she had a horrible headache working from not getting enough sleep due to the nightmares, she had just finally gotten to the point where it was bad enough that it was throwing off her sleep that she went and saw the professor about it. It had been so long since her dreams had haunted her that badly. Thank the Goddess for the professor, she didn't know what she would do had he not been around. 

"My head hurts a little but it'll go away soon." 

"Come eat." Jean said worried and frowned when she shook her head and walked towards the door that lead outside. "I must tend to my garden I'll eat after, keep it warm for me?" She asked walking outside. 

"Ororo wai-." Jean frowned seeing her go outside.

"Ah got her." Rouge said following after her. 

I stepped outside frowning lightly looking around. Ya would think it would be easy to spot a woman with white hair, Ororo pretty stuck out around here, if ya wanted to go looking for her, look for the white hair. Funny thing was, I saw neither hair nor hide of her. Now where did she go? Naturally I headed in the direction of her garden, she did say she was gonna be there after all. But unless she was outside trying to find her in the eden she had created, that resulted in almost 80% of our fruits and vegetables it was damned near impossible to find her. 

All the plants helped with her claustrophobia, something she had a big fear of. Didn't affect her as much as it used to but tight spaces did tend to unnerve her a bit, hence the plants, she pretty much had them everywhere she was at for any amount of time. Her classroom, her room, hell there wasn't a room in the mansion that didn't have some kind of plant, from a single rose, to a bonquet of flowers, to something as massive as Ororo's garden, and right now I wanted to find her.

Stopping a moment at the familiar scent of rain I looked up at the sky and looked around. Smells like rain which meant Ororo was close by, she always created little rain clouds to go and water her plants. It wasn't long until ah found her she was sitting in the grass legs up against her chest, her chin on her arms the wind blowing lightly through her hair creating small cascades. She was humming, it was soft but I could still hear it. 

"Nice tune." I said walking over to her and saw her glance at me.

Think ah had to look away as soon as she looked at me. I wasn't afraid or anything, but those eyes of hers, were they always that blue? For a moment it felt like they could see right through me. Then again Ro had a knack for reading people, guess being a thief taught her to read people and such on, but damn did she have pretty eyes.  
I noticed her little rain cloud go by and watched it a moment almost near spacing out. There was a certain beauty in watching her powers. Kinda like when you watched snow fall or enjoyed the scent of fresh rain as it fell on the grass. Had to shake myself out of my thoughts and went and settled m'self next to her.

"Past coming back to haunt ya again?" I asked just wanting to make conversation, I wanted to ask her out to that club but the way she looked I had to play this carefully.  
She gave a small nod. "It is only because of the stress, I saw it all." I saw her frown and noticed a few tears spring to her eyes. 

"You don't have to tell me if it's that painful sugar." I said not wanting to upset her. 

Think I saw her smile. Then again, Ororo always did find it weird whenever someone took that much time to worry over her. Normally the roles were reversed. She spent her time and energy worrying over us, making sure we were ok. We were her family after all, she was kinda like that mom and sibling or that one family member we never had. Gifted in more than just her powers, can't even begin to tell you how many times ah seen her calm Logan from his rage, or how many times she put cyke in his place, was that shoulder for Jean to cry on or just being that surrogate mother whenever Jubilee needed it or was out causing trouble for herself. Far as Jubilee went we all felt like her parents in a way, she was the youngest of us all but she was almost always with Ororo and Logan or me and Ororo, she was like a kid sister to me, so she looked up to Ororo and Logan as parental figures, kinda cute really but anyway, she did so much and never asked for anything in return. 

"I'm sorry." I heard her apologize and saw her wipe her eyes. "I'm not normally like this, did Jean send you to get me?" She asked.

"Nah. I was worried about ya, your normally up before anyone and in the sky, so when you weren't kinda had me worried." Ah had to scratch the back of my head to stave off some of the awkwardness in the air.

 _Come on gal pull yourself together, ask her before you lose yer chance_

I watched her blink a few times as if that was the weirdest thing I've said. Wasn't that weird was it? It was normal to worry about a family member? Even though daddy was a dead drunk and used to take his anger out on me I still worried for him, still do to this day, probably in his grave by now, but hey that's the path he chose nothing ah could do about it.

"Seems a lot of you were worried, I didn't mean to worry you all."

Think I had to smile at how concerned she was and let myself fall back into the grass. "Don't worry about it sugar." I said bringing my hands behind my head.  
God it was a great morning. Not to hot not to cold. Ro seemed to have gone back to watching her little rain cloud make its rounds along another section of her plants. Though the general vibe still felt a bit heavy she did seem like she felt a bit better knowing someone had come after her. I mean I was glad and all that but ah still couldn't find a way to ask her what I wanted. I heard the grass rustle beside me and looked over almost jumping seeing those blue eyes of hers staring at me, when had she laid back? Hmm that's what I get for spacing out.

"Hey, got a question for ya." I said leaning up on my elbows.

Blue orbs shifted upwards in curiosity. Jesus she was beautiful. Shit look at me acting like a love sick teenager, I couldn't help it though I wanted so much to make her mine. Oh well better ask her now while I got her. 

"Jean says ya took a liking to Jazz." I started. 

She smiled lightly and nodded shifting onto her side. A soft look came over her features, almost dreamy. "It reminds me of home. The music itself isn't as...how do you say it, cardio inducing? But it is good for the soul. I've been missing home terribly, and it is not like I have the luxuary to visit when I want, I am needed here but I do miss it." 

"Think the word ya looking for is fast paced." I said. Even being in the states as long as she has, she knew english about as well as any other American but we still had to correct her every now and again. I know she felt silly about it sometimes, but it was part of who she was. Kurt was pretty much the same way. Spoke so formally with that heavy accent of his. "Anyway, Jean says there's this place downtown that just opened, it’s a country and Jazz club, wanna come check it out with me? You been neck deep in the politics lately, figured ya need some downtime." 

Ororo gave a gentle smile and nodded. "I would love to. Is this what you would call a date?" She asked. 

Rouge's eyes widened slightly and cleared her throat. "Not really a date, just a girl's night out. You and me, ya know?" She asked.

Ororo nodded and smiled. "Shall we take Jean then?" She asked. 

_Damnit woman..._ Ah thought. Well that was Ororo for ya. Guess it did make sense if it was a girl's night out to take Jean and even Jubilee with us, any other time I would have agreed, but those two weren't in my plans tonight. I looked down at her. She had such a beautiful smile. Hell everything about her was beautiful she was a goddess after all. 

"Not tonight Sugah, just me and you, we'll take Jean and Jubilee next time." 

"Mmm." Ororo nodded and breathed in deeply and sat up making the little cloud go away and laid back in the grass again. "Will you lay here with me a while? I do not feel like going back yet." 

I glanced over at her. Did she really just ask me that? I wanted so much to say yes, and we could lay here for hours, at least until it was time for us to get ready for our little date tonight. Yeah I just told her it wasn't a date, but it really wasn't a girl night with just the two of us. Then again maybe it was just me not knowing how she would take to the whole date thing. She seemed open to it and it wasn't like she had never been on one before, but one with another woman is what I was worried about. So physically it was a girl's night out, but in mah head it was a date. After giving it some thought I nodded to her request and we just laid outside in the grass near her garden enjoying the sun and the sight of the sky.

When we walked back inside I made sure to get all the grass bits from my clothes and ran my fingers through my nest of hair. Walking over to the oven I pulled the door open and smiled pulling two plates out the oven and set them on the counter. Grabbing one for myself I left the other for Ororo. I watched her pull a few twigs and leaves from her hair and smiled. Her hair attracted more of mother nature than mine did it seemed. She still hadn't touched her breakfast though which worried me. 

"Come eat. Your food's gonna get cold sugah." I said. 

"I'll eat later." She said looking through the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured us both a cup and set the glass next to me while she drank her.  
"Now, otherwise Jean's gonna be on both our butts." 

Ororo rolled her eyes lightly and shook her head in annoyance in a don't remind me manner. I almost had to chuckle at that. So she did get annoyed. How cute was that. I pointed my fork towards her plate. I wasn't about to let her not eat breakfast, lunch was fair game as we were gonna eat at the club tonight but still. Just needed to get her to eat breakfast, or at least enough so that she had something in her system. 

"Want a granola bar? If you won't eat a full breakfast that'll at least be enough for you to have something in your system."

"I would rather have that than the plate of food." 

"Top shelf." I said pointing at it. 

"But seriously sugah why won't you eat? Know ya might not feel like it with everything happening lately, but the last thing we need is for you to pass out and wind up in the infirmary. Ya know Hank's gonna scold you worse than Jean will?" 

Ah watched her lean against the counter in thought rotating the little bar through her hand and fiddled with the wrapper. Wasn't until recently her not eating was becoming a thing, not sure if it was developing into a habit, and if it was I was damn sure gonna put a stop to it. Woman was skinny enough, she was toned yeah but still skinny. I'd feel bad if she lost anymore weight than what she was already losing. 

"That's all it is, really." Ororo spoke her eyes narrowing in thought as she stared at the garnola bar in her hands and unwrapped it taking a bite out of it.  
She really had something else on her mind, yet for some reason she couldn't bring herself to voice it. That was something that would be much to painful to handle if she didn't get the answer she wanted. She had had her heart broken enough times in her life, learning that the man that she had fallen in love with only to have him show his true colors as an arrogant tyrant had been heartbreaking enough. She couldn't risk being heartbroken again. Why did she do this to herself? Why did she even try to love anyone? She chanced a glance at the woman in front of her. Rouge was so beautiful, so full of life, she was perfect, but could she really feel the same way about her as Ororo felt about Rouge? Hm, no impossible. If the Goddess had wanted that for her, it would have already happened wouldn't it? She had faith in her chosen Goddess, she had never led her wrong thus far, she kept her safe after the plane had crashed into the place she had called home, when her parents were taken from her, kept her safe on the streets and during her many years of theivery, her Goddess even brought her here to the X-men, all that she had and will have is because of the Goddess. 

So why couldn't she have someone to call her own forever? Well for as long as forever would allow. So many things on her mind no wonder no wonder her appitite has been off. She took a bite of the bar thinking to herself. She really didn't want to ask the question that had been on her mind these past few weeks. Could they work? Did Rouge see her as more than a teammate, a sister, and a friend? Could she see them together as a couple? 

She finished the bite and looked at the plate she still hadn't touched. Might as well get it off her chest now before the weight crushes her already fragile heart. "Rouge...." She said and looked down at the little food bar in her hands. 

Goddess she felt sick, side effect of everything up until now? But she had to find out the answer right here and now. 

"What's up?" Rouge asked looking at her as their eyes met and both women looked away a moment before looking at each other again.  
"There's something I been meaning to ask you.." She started. 

Rouge looked at her curiously feeling like her heart was going to jump into her throat. There was something she had been wanting to ask the weather Goddess herself, but had been to afraid to do it. Hell she was afraid in general. Her and relationships were something that could never happen because of her powers, heck even when she and Remy had their little on and off thing, it never really seemed to go anywhere. So they broke it off before either one of them wound up to hurt to do anything about it after. But this time, this time she didn't care if her powers got in the way, she wanted Ororo and hoped Ororo wanted her just as much. If not oh the heartbreak coming off of this one was going to be hell to get rid of. 

"Ask away sugah it's just us in here." She gestured to the empty kitchen. 

Ororo smiled a bit at the reassurance, such a sweet woman. "I've been wondering, for the past few weeks...what-

"Morning." Jubilee's sing song voice said as she walked through the door. Ororo jumped slightly at the girl's cheerful voice. Well there went that chance.

"Ooo pancakes." She said heading over to Ororo's uneaten plate. 

"Ah, that's Ro's." Rouge scolded. 

"No it's alright, she can have it. I'm not going to eat it." She smiled feeling the teen hug her and hugged her back. After a bit of small talk she finished the rest of her granola bar and went to leave the kitchen feeling a hand around her wrist. 

"Hey what were you gonna ask?" Green eyes blinked curiously as they stared into sky blue ones. 

She felt Ororo pull away and saw her smile. "I'll tell you later, see you tonight." She said and left the kitchen. 

"Um...." Jubilee blinked. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She asked feeling bad if she did. 

"Hmm? Nah Ro and I were just talking it's alright hun, eat your breakfast, you got training later don't ya?" She asked hearing her groan. 

Outside the kitchen Ororo smiled lightly at the conversation the two were having and headed upstairs to her room. She wasn't able to ask Rouge what she had wanted, that was how it always went though right? Maybe she could ask her later on that night when they went out for their outing, speaking of which.... 

"Do I have anything to wear?" She wondered going up to her room to pick out her outfir for that night..

That night Rouge paced around the living room nervously. She knew Ro wasn't the type to stand people up but she was still worried about how this whole thing was going to go. She wondered if she could admit her feelings to the woman tonight, did she like her? Could she tell her? Lord she hated acting like some love sick teenager but that was how she felt honestly. 

"Gonna wear a hole in de carpet cher you keep pacing like dat." Gambit spoke from his spot on the couch. "You don worry much Storm be down soon." He said trying to comfort the southern belle.

Well that did put some of her fears, and thoughts to rest. "How do you know?" She asked curious. 

"Remy know Stormy like de back of his hand. She be down soon." He said confidently. 

Rouge got ready to retort back and heard footsteps and looked up seeing Ororo standing at the top of the stairs and gave a low whistle. Since when was she that beautiful? She was clothed in a light blue dress that came down a little ways past her knees. By all means it was really a sun dress but long as one was comfortable. She wore a pair of sandals on her feet with a small heel on them. Jean must have did her hair for her, she couldn't remember it having that much bounce to it, it was almost straight minus the curls at the end, made her look even more like a Goddess, and with it tied back with a ribbon like that it made it even more so. 

Rouge just stared in awe a moment and when able to find her voice Ororo was already making her way down the stairs. "Where you get a pretty dress like that?" She asked curious. 

Ororo could look good in anything true, she'd known that for years now but this was a whole new kind of beauty. She looked stunning. The two women heard another whistle followed by Gambit's smooth broken French. Ororo giggled and nodded her thanks. 

"Merci." She said in perfect French and smiled when Remy took her hand and kissed it. "Maybe we go on a date next time no?" 

"Maybe, but tonight I'm Rouge's." She said, blue eyes looking into green ones. 

"Shall we?" She asked seeing her nod and left the mansion with her.

When they arrived at the club Ororo looked at the outside of it bobbing her head lightly at the music coming through the open windows and door. Place sure was lively. She ran her fingers through her white locks nervously. How must she have looked to Rouge, Jean had assured her earlier that she had looked beautiful, but did she look that way to Rouge? Right now Rouge's opinion was the only thing that mattered, it was her and the southern belle tonight. She would ask Rouge tonight if she could see them as more than friends, if she could see them as lovers. Could see them having a future together.

She stole a glance at the brunette watching her get out of her jeep and looked the other way when she opened the door for her and offered her a gloved hand.  
"Thank you." Ororo nodded in appreciation and walked inside the club with her. Now the weather goddess was wishing she had worn her head scarf to hide her white locks. She had forgotten the amount of stares she got. Though they didn't bother her, she wasn't looking forward to getting into a fight tonight. Not when she was here to enjoy her time with Rouge. 

Rouge noticed her unease, how she kept messing with her hair. What on Earth was making her so fidgety? Wasn't like Storm to be this nervous. She frowned lightly at the stares they were getting. Was that what was making her nervous? 

"Nothing ta see here fellas, we just came to enjoy the music and relax, same as ya'll." She winked and gently took Ororo's hand leading her over to the bar. "Let's sit right up front." She suggested. 

Ororo nodded, the feeling in the pit of her stomach beginning to go away as they took stools next to the bar and Rouge ordered drinks for them. Two teas one sweet the other unsweetened. Rouge had made a face initially at the fact that Ororo drank her tea without sugar. That was as bad as Logan and his black coffee. She was a true southerner, had to have sugar with everything. 

"Is it weird?" Ororo asked smiling and lay her cheek against the back of her hand. 

"What, that you don't like sugar in your tea? I guess for me it is, We put sugar in everything back home. Ya can't taste the diabetes it ain't sweet enough." She stated in a matter of fact tone. 

Ororo tilted her head to the side curiously. "Diabetes? Why would you want to taste such a disease?" She asked.

Rouge had to chuckle. "It’s a saying Ro. Basically if you can't taste the sugar its not sweet enough." 

They got their drinks a while later and sipped on them as they listened to the band play their songs, Ororo bobbed her head to the music lightly while Rouge stole glances between her and the band. Soon her full attention was on the woman in front of her. Not even hearing the band, all she saw was Ro, it was all she could think about. Would she confess her love for the woman tonight? That was the plan. She confessed to Ro, and Ro would confess to her and then they could finally call themselves a couple. She had to shake herself of her thoughts and smiled at a catchy tune and saw people go onto the dance floor to dance and hopped off her stool holding her hand out to Ororo. 

Though hesitant at first Ororo smiled and took her hand the two going out onto the dance floor. They danced along with the music for hours, talked, and had a good time. After returning to their bar seats Ororo giggled happily as she sat down and lay her head on her folded arms and smiled at Rouge happily and sat up stretching. 

"Rouge. About earlier, at breakfast." She started. 

"Mmm? Oh that's right you never did tell me what was on your mind." She remembered suddenly and turned towards her. She saw her look away and carefully moved her hand so that it lay over Ororo's. 

"What is it? Come on Sugah we're friends. Heh at this point probably sisters, not as close as you and Jean but we're up there. What's on ya mind?"

"Could you..." Ororo started. "See us as more than friends? As, I believe here in America it is called lovers?"

Rouge looked at Ororo as if she didn't hear her the first time, did Ororo, just ask if she could see them as something more than friends? Was this even real? She had to pinch herself in that moment and winced. Yep this was real, this was very real. The woman she had been fawning over so much these past few weeks just asked her the question that had been on her mind for weeks on end. But she had never known how or found the perfect time to ask her. 

"Of course, if you can't...." Ororo said frowning and looking down. 

She came back to her senses realizing she hadn't said anything yet. It was all so surreal to her. She slid a gloved finger under Ororo's chin and carefully lifted her head so that they were looking eye to eye and smiled. 

"I had planned to ask that same question but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same about me as I do you." She smiled softly relief flooding her features. She was at peace now. 

"So you'll...?" Ororo asked shyly. 

Rouge smiled leaning close to her the two sharing a quick but deep kiss and heard cheers and hollers of encouragement in the clubhouse. Ororo burst out laughing and lay her head on Rouge's shoulder, Rouge all the while basking in the feeling as the band played a little love song as congratulations to the new couple. The two left the clubhouse an hour later and stood outside Rouge's jeep. The moonlight illuminating the two women as they shared another kiss before heading home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men nor any of the characters in this fix, the only thing I own is the idea for the fix and the plot for the fic. 
> 
> Finally I get a chapter up. Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I had to focus on school and make sure I didn't wind up on probation, thank you everyone that has given kudos and enjoyed reading this thus far, hopefully I can get more of this done before school starts in the fall again. See you guys next time.


	4. Snowcloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their date Rouge reflects on the night before, and her future with Ororo and learns a small lesson in being in a relationship with a Goddess.

Well we did it, we're officially a couple now. We got past that long ass akward phase where neither one of us wanted to say we liked the other, and one of us actually got up the gall to ask the other if it could really be a thing. I feel like the chicken out of the two of us for not asking first. But on the flip side I'm glad Ro was the one that asked first. By the time we had gotten back that night we were much to tired to do anything else other than head to bed. I had suggested that Ro hole up with me in my room seeing as how hers was all the way up in her loft. Though my room wasn't exactly cramped it also didn't have the amount of plants in it that hers did, it did wonders for her fear of tight spaces, that and I think she just prefered the smell of fresh air as opposed to the stale air of old wood and walling. 

None the less she took me up on the offer and we slept together in my bed. Now as the rays of morning slowly begin to creep through my window I sit here watching her sleep. She lay on her side facing me, she looked so peaceful when she slept, I don't know how to explain it, she looked like some earthen fairy waiting for the sun to rise to wave her magic over the land or something. I don't know I was never the poetic type. That's down the swamp Rat's alley. Definitely not this country bumpkin's specialty. Gods was she ever beautiful. I lightly reached over moving a bit of her hair from her face and watched her flinch and held still as she breathed deeply and settled back into her sleep. 

Letting out a sigh of relief I went back to watching her. I didn't want this moment to end, I know it would though, soon as that sun got high enough she'd wake up and our day would start. Shit that meant we had to tell the others to, if they didn't already suspect something was going on between us, they would for sure be asking about it now. That was another thing that crossed my mind. Now that we were actually a couple now, how in tarnation do we make this thing work? I mean with me and Gambit we had our moments but not having that physical contact kinda made it hard to enjoy a relationship. Would it be the same with me and Ororo? Mmm Nah I didn't have as much control over my powers back then as I do now. We're testing the limits of my powers everyday and Ro and I even kissed last night, nothing bad happened, heh guess its only a time thing, long as I stay within that limit I shouldn't hurt her. Hmm why am I doing this to myself? 

It'll just wind up like how it was with Cody and Gambit, I'll be alone again, and Ro will go back to being co-leader, and we'll just be teammates again. Gal like me could never find someone to love, not with these damn powers. But I had her now. My Goddess, My Gal, My Snowcloud. That was the nickname I came up with last night, Snowcloud. Though I've yet to actually call her that name it was a secret one for now. 

Eyes like the sky, and Hair like the freshly fallen Snow, I just wanted to bury myself in her hair, well I wanted to bury myself in more than that but that would require skin to skin, and that's something I wasn't comfortable with doing yet. Likewise I'm sure she wasn't either. I felt her shift beside me, heard a small whine come from her and frowned at a few words she mumbled, though I couldn't make most of them out I could hear a distinct, mother, father. Poor gal, even in her sleep she can't escape the trauma from when she was a kid. I watched her to make sure she would calm down. And gently ran my fingers along her head to help her settle, and jumped at how quick she grabbed my wrist, her eyes flew open a second later and what was surprise on my face soon turned to comforting. 

"Easy sweetheart its just me. Your fine." I said. Once her grip loosed on my wrist I brought my arms around my legs watching her look around and realization dawned on her she brought a hand to her head and moved her hand back letting her fingers comb through her hair. 

"What time is it?" She asked, the grogginess and tiredness still apparent in her voice. 

I looked at the clock sad that the moment had to end, once I saw what time it was I knew the day had to be started. "Mmm, just about 6:30." I replied and watched her stretch and fall back against her pillow and chuckled. How she was this innocent was beyond me, she had so many sides to her and I began to wonder how many of them I had seen and how many she had yet to show. 

"It is real right?" 

"Mmm?" I asked looking at her and looked immediately away. Damn those eyes of hers and how quickly you could get lost in them. 

"Us, being....lovers." Sounded like she was testing the word, as if it didn't quite fit us yet, were we lovers? She did have a point though, us being lovers still seemed strange even to me. But here we were a couple now. 

I leaned back on my hands, stretching my legs out and swung my head a bit to move a lock of my hair off my face and blew it back instead. Got damn rats nest. "Ah I don't know about us being lovers yet Ro, Guess that's something we call each other over time." 

"So how does this...how do we work? We've both been in realtionshsips before so we should know how they work by that alone yes?" She asked. 

"Pretty sure neither of us dated another woman before." We both looked at each other and laughed a while. "But seriously, how do we make this work? I was thinking about that..." I said scratching the back of my head. A bad habit from when I was a kid when I would get nervous or embrassed about something or didn't know what to do with my hands. 

"What with my powers and all, and I don't even know how long I can even touch you, when it was just me and Gambit that was a chance I didn't want to take, idiot played the biggest game of Russian Roulette when he would kiss me." 

"But because of it, you have a bit better control over your powers, and nothing happened to me last night." I felt the bed shift and looked over, she had rolled onto her side again. 

I shrugged lightly. True nothing had happened last night, but what about next time? What if I hurt her? From the first boy I kissed I knew I couldn't hold on for that long we'd never be able to be that passionate, then again, I was a teenager then, still felt like one now to be honest. Back to the days where I was young and didn't know I was a mutant, and was in love for the first time, it felt like that all over again with Ro beside me. But we were adults and part of a team that helped bring human and mutant relations closer together while kicking evils butt. 

"Where you going?" I asked seeing her slide out of bed. 

She was still in her dress from last night, yeah we were that tired she in her dress, me in my pants and a tank top I had changed into. It was to damn hot for long sleeves. I watched as she made her way to the door the way she moved my breath caught in my throat a few times. Gods she didn't even know how beautiful she was. Maybe she did and she was teasing me. Nah she wasn't one to tease, ok first on the couple agenda figure out each other's body signals, when the other was teasing or wether they in general didn't know if something drove you nuts. Had the feeling we'd drive each other nuts at some point but we were in the testing phase right now. 

She had made her way to the door and went to turn the knob and looked back at me and smiled. "My morning flight of course, while it's quiet, come with me?" She asked. 

"Nah sugar that's your private time, I'm not one to invade on it." 

Her head tilted slightly, as if she was curious and put off about my answer. What? I wasn't one to invade in on others private time, I would watch her yeah but from the safety of the grass, and even then it felt like I was invading, She made her way back over to me just as I was slipping my gloves on to move out the comfort of my bed and sat on the edge of it still looking put off. If looks could kill Ororo would be the queen of it right now. What was she so mad about? 

"What?" I asked a bit of amusement in my voice as I moved from my bed. 

"Come with me." She said again 

I stopped midway between my closet and the middle of the room. Wait were we really doing this? Was she mad about the fact I had declined her offer? Really? Good greif. 

"Not to sound like a broken record, but you know I don't like invading in on people's private time. That's time to yourself before everyone decides they want you for every little thing, time to spend with your....." I said glancing up in thought. "Goddess?" I asked carefully. 

She nodded in agreement. Religion was one thing I had to make absolutely certain I was careful about, not out of fear that would shove a lightning bolt up my rear but because she did come from such a different background than I did. I had a God, she a Goddess, and probably many more at that. 

Will you at least lay in the grass?" She asked. "You will not be bothering me, it will feel weird to not see you there." 

I think I blushed a bit when she said that, wait she had seen me all those times I had been watching her? How long had she been aware I was even out there watching her? Woman was more observant than I thought. After an invitation like that how could I refuse? I looked at her smiling lightly and grabbed my jacket and slid my arms through shrugging it on and held my hand out to her seeing her smile and take my head as we made our way outside. 

Wasn't long before she was off in the sky flying among the clouds. It was like I was watching a fairy. My fairy. I could say that now, she was mine and mine alone, we had each other now. I had to admit this was nice, being alone with her her like this. No one to bother us, felt like the world was ours right now. We were the only ones in it she and I. The grass was cool from the early morning dew and a thin veil of fog clung to the grass. It was a beautiful spring morning, it'd be summer soon enough but even then summer here didn't get to hot, not if Ro had anything to say about it, other days she'd just let the weather do what it wanted. But early mornings like this in my opinion were the best, even if we weren't dating. That's right we were in the dating stages. In the testing stage. Guess the best way to do this would be to take it a day at a time. We survived our first mini argument, well it could have turned into one, but it didn't. I made a mental note, if she invited you don't turn her down. 

So I just laid here enjoying the moment just like before. Me and my Snowcloud here in our own little world. This would be how we would spend our mornings from now on hopefully. Me watching her in the sky while she watched me from down here. Everyone else asleep so we could enjoy our quiet time. Maybe we could make this work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-men nor any of the characters used in this fic. The only things I own are the idea, and plotline for the story.
> 
> And Back with another chapter. I'm going to try and get one more out before classes start back up in august. Thank you everyone that is commenting and sending in kudos for this, it really helps in knowing that people actually like my writings.


	5. Is it Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm and Rouge have been in their relationship for a few months now and Ororo still thinks it's strange and is having a hard time understanding why their love would be accepted in her country but not in America. Will she get the answers to her questions and worries?

It's been six months now and it still seems strange to me that we are even dating. Rouge and I. Even though I love her, it's still strange. Why is that? Is this what it feels like to date another woman? No, it didn't feel any different from when I dated in the past. It felt normal and yet it was still strange. It was strange sleeping next to her, strange on the nights when I slept alone. It was strange knowing that when we had team meetings and I would glance at her to admire the woman I called mine, or even when she would steal glances at me, or when she would lay in the grass outside as I flew on the winds in the early morning that she was mine and mine alone. All of it, all of this, it was so strange, but why was it so? 

 

I stood outside the mansion on my balcony, the night air was cool, comforting. It put my mind to ease. When I think about it, the fact we survived our first month it was a milestone. Every day for us was a new test. Always something new to test. To see how long we could kiss, to find out each other's good and bad points, what annoyed the other. What our favorite things were, so many firsts. Even the nights where either of us would be plagued with nightmares and the other would spend the rest of the evening either awake or we would sleep beside one another for comfort. Though Rouge had been somewhat reluctant of our sleeping together on a nightly basis we both agreed until we made it official to the rest of the team the nights we slept together would be reserved for the days when we were too tired to go to our separate rooms. It wasn't often, but after a long day of fighting the brotherhood or some other group to keep humanity safe, it did tend to mentally as well as physically exhaust the body and mind. 

 

Looking up at the stars and how brightly they shone, I smiled lightly. The goddess, mother, and father must have been watching over me. But I had to wonder, was this going to be a temporary thing? Was Rouge just another stepping stone in my life that the Goddess had sent to me? I didn't want to think like that, but all of this was still strange. When I told Rouge how I'd felt, she assured me that we just had to take it a day at a time, that the reality probably hadn't set in yet that we were more than just teammates now. I think that is the strangest part, admitting that we're more than teammates now. 

 

We were together, we are in a relationship, and not just a friend one anymore either, we loved each other, much like Scott and Jean did, but we weren't as obvious about it. At least I didn't think we were, some of the others were starting to catch on, Jubilee and Logan most of all. I'm surprised Gambit hasn't come to either of us asking about it. Then again, he never was the type to get into anyone's private business, unless he had to. I would have to consult with him eventually. It had been so long since we last talked and I did miss our moonlight talks. Of course, knowing him he probably already knew but was keeping quiet about it. That was Gambit after all. I would trust him with my life. Maybe in another world, in another time he and I could have worked out I'm sure. 

 

But it wasn't to be in this life. I have Rouge. She's all I ever need right now. Walking back inside and shutting the doors and locking them I walked over to my bed and looked at my nightstand a picture of our whole team sat there. That's what I need at some point, a photo of Rouge and I. The thought lingered in my head as I laid down to sleep. If we lasted that long maybe it would be our anniversary memorial to celebrate a year. If we made it to that point. I fell asleep dreaming of her that night and woke the next morning to the sun shining through my window.

 

The early mornings had always been my favorite time of day. To see the sunrise, make my flight amongst the clouds. Then the day would begin, whether it was saving various places from mutant threats, or fellow allies from sentinels. Though it was work it was something I was happy to do, we were making a difference in the world, for the better. For both humans and mutants. Slipping from my bed and getting dressed in something more presentable than my night clothes I slipped into a light summer dress, and walked to my balcony doors, pushing them open I flew from my balcony and into the air, breathing in the wonder that was the day the Goddess had brought. It would be warm, bearable with a light breeze today, the perfect summer day. Rouge must have still been asleep as I didn't see her in the grass. I loved it so when she would come out and lay in the grass, and I could land and lay beside her before our day would start. Though there was the occasional day where she wouldn't join me, those were the days where she had to go on missions, or was out helping to keep the peace, or was having one of her days where her mind was plaguing her and she had to seek Charles for help to calm the voices. 

 

That had been the one thing that had been an ongoing conversation between us. Her powers, her not wanting to harm me, though she had said she would not have minded me being in her head, she could at least think of me all the time that was, but she still feared that our moments of intimacy. Though it was only small kisses here and there, she was too on guard about holding hands without her gloves, though I assured her always it was fine and that nothing would happen she was still cautious about our even kissing. 

 

I still found it strange we were even kissing. Never in my life would I have thought I would be kissing another woman. Life and what the Goddess brings to us is strange in itself I suppose but no matter. Closing my eyes, I floated along the sky letting the wind blow through my hair and wrap itself around me. It was like I was being enveloped into the warm embrace that was mother nature.

 

When I finally flew down I smiled lightly. Rouge was in her normal spot in the grass, laying on her back arms behind her head. Though I couldn't be sure if she was asleep or just relaxing so I floated down and landed beside her and knelt down lying beside her. Sure, she would hear me but if she was sleep seeing that surprised look on her face when she would turn and look at me was so rewarding. I loved looking into her eyes as much as she loved looking into mine. Hers were bright, like emeralds, playful, you could always tell how she felt looking into them.

 

She had said mine, though they were the color of the sky above us, were mysterious, wise, showed my kind and caring nature, and were in their own way very maternal. I thought the description was funny, but hearing how adamant she was about it, I slowly began to believe it. As I laid beside her I began to think about us again. We had to tell the others soon. Or at least Charles. The others would come in time, right now Charles was the only person on my mind that had to know about us. He was the reason all of us were together as a team after all. Scott may lead us, but Charles is the reason the X-men even exist. But how to tell him? 

 

"Got something on ya mind Sugah?"

 

A small shake of the head was enough to curb her questions and we just laid in the grass together, beside one another. Feeling her arm come around my waist I smiled lightly and closed my eyes. There was no need to worry over such things. Ra would make everything well. Besides This was my family our being together would be accepted. There wasn’t a soul in the mansion that didn’t know about us now I’m sure. If they did it was nothing more than a speculation. Soon they would all know we were together and it would be the most wonderful thing in the world.

 

I was not sure when or even how I managed to fall asleep until I felt fingers running through my hair. Opening my eyes, I looked into Rouge’s green ones and smiled lightly. “Mmm, I’m sorry did I fall asleep?” 

 

“Uh huh, knocked out cold. Have a nice sleep?” She asked. 

 

I nodded in reply and just snuggled close to her. “Rouge. It is strange isn’t it. That we’re together? I mean like this. When I think about it all its weird that we’re even working out.

 

“Heh, I hear ya but tell ya what Sugah I wouldn’t trade ya for the world. I felt her lips against my forehead for a quick moment. We did after all have to be careful when we touched skin to skin. But these five second kisses here and there were so worth it. I loved her so. We lay there her and I, in the silence of mother nature with nothing but the wind blowing. Underneath that blue sky above us I thought maybe it isn’t so strange after all. For this moment in time I just wanted to stay like this, Charles could wait until another time. All I wanted right now was to lay here with the woman that I call mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm back again with another new chapter sorry its taken so long to update but with school and starting a new job I try and write when I can I'm trying to get myself on a schedule with updating my stories so to everyone that leaves kudos comments and what not thank you for your kindness and thank you for being so patient with me. 
> 
> As a general Disclaimer and Reminder, I do not own X-men nor any of the characters mentioned in this fic. The only thing I own is the idea for the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This should go without saying but I do not own the characters used in this fic. The only thing I own is the plot line for the fic and any characters I should happen to create.


End file.
